dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ElectricMayhem/DCMF Buddies (YAAAAY!) - Episode 2: Cool Cars, Mysterious Mysteries, and FRICKING BANE!
It all started when EM and The Flash borrowed Batman's car. EM: down the street in slow motion They see me rollin'... they hatin'.... FLASH: Hot chicks at 9:00! EM: A.M. or P.M.? FLASH: What day is it? EM: Monday? FLASH: Frickin' A.M.! Flash was right, for sitting on a bench eating lunch was CATWOMAN and POISON IVY. EM AND FLASH: to look cooler than they actually are 'Sup? That one "sup" was cool enough to make the two phaint. FLASH: Heh. Batman never makes people phaint. EM: He made you phaint last week when he snuck up on you. FLASH: Well, he was wearing a scary BAT mask! EM: He always wears that! FLASH: Always? EM: Come on, let's get back home before Bruce notices his car's missing. FLASH: Bruce? EM: We're on a first name basis. FLASH: Really? EM: Well... I call him by his first name, he calls me "Master of Epicality". FLASH: Cool! EM parks the Batmobile outside the JL HQ. He and Flash get out and try sneaking into the building, only to be stopped by Wonder Woman. FLASH: Wonder Woman? Heh... always knew you had the hots for me... EM: Yeah... for you... WONDER WOMAN: You're late for the meeting! EM: No, according to Flash it's 9:00 A.M. The meeting isn't until... right now... huh... well, that's... sumthin'. WONDER WOMAN: Come on you two. In the meeting room... WONDER WOMAN: As you know, many people have gone missing... EM: Like Damien Wayne? GREEN LANTERN: He died. EM: How do you know? He could just be missing... GREEN LANTERN: Do you even read comics anymore? EM: Heh.... yeah... that Deadpool sure is wacky, huh? WONDER WOMAN: Anyways, now is a perfect time for a role call. Wonder Woman! Oh, here. Haha... never gets old... um... Flash. FLASH: Here. WONDER WOMAN: GL. GREEN LANTERN: Here. WONDER WOMAN: Batman and Robin. BATMAN: Oh, why do we always get called TOGETHER? ROBIN: Here. WONDER WOMAN: Superman. SUPERMAN: Here. WONDER WOMAN: That's everyone! EM: What about me? WONDER WOMAN: You're not a Justice League member.... why are you here again? EM: Every band needs a roady! Like... One Direction for example. SUPERMAN: Who was their roady? EM: I dunno, Justin Bieber? WONDER WOMAN: Well, end of role-call. Get lost. I'm gonna sit here and watch chick flicks..... uh, I mean.... action movies. Because females always watching chick flicks is just plain old stereotypical! Heh... I'm all against female stereotypes... because.... okay, okay, I watch chick flicks.... Everyone, ignoring that wierd thing WW just said, leaves the room. EM: C'mon, Flash, let's go steal borrow Bruce's car again. FLASH: I dunno, man.... that thing Wonder Woman said really got me freaked out... EM: Yeah, yeah, stereotypes everywhere, let's just go. FLASH: No, I mean about the peeps going missing and all! EM: Peeps? FLASH: Seriously, we should stay here! EM: What, and watch Channing Tatum movies with Wonder Woman? WONDER WOMAN: Oh, Channing.... FLASH: No... we can play... uh... Super Mario 64! EM: I told you, LUIGI IS NOT IN THAT GAME! FLASH: But what about that sign that says "L is Real"? EM: I said, it says "Eternal Star"! Let's go. The two begin to leave the building, when they are kidnapped by a shadowy yet familiar-looking figure and stuffed in a potato sack. FLASH: No! I'm Sackapotatophobic! EM: That's not a real thing. FLASH: Well, do you WANT to be in this potato sack all day? The two are brought to the person's lair and thrown out on to the floor in front of a sign that says "WELCOME TO THE BATCAVE BANE'S SECRET LAIR" The two get up. EM: Where are we? Who's secret lair is this? If only there was some sign that said where we are and who's lair it is! FLASH: Uh... EM: I know, I know.... Suddenly, Bane, in all his glory, stepped out in front of the two. BANE: Welcome, my friends... to my lair! BWAHAHAHA! EM: AAAAAAH! HE LAUGHS WIERD! BANE: I was the one who kidnapped all those peeps..... and locked them up in here, MY SECRET LAIR OF SECRETNESS! FLASH: But all you did was move into the Batcave and write "Bane's Secret Lair" on the sign... BANE: Shut up! EM: The mysterious mystery has been solved! AND THE CULPRIT IS FRICKING BANE! FLASH: Just like the title.... HAHAHA! I fricking love this crap! BREAKIN' THE FOURTH WALL, DIPSTICKS! LIKE A BOSS! Hahaha... ha... heh... funny.... Meanwhile, in Wonder Woman's room... GUY IN MOVIE: Nothing will keep us apart! Now let's make out! WONDER WOMAN: Zac Efron is such a good actor.... Back in the Batcave Bane's secret lair... FLASH: Why are you doing this? BANE: You jerks hit on Catwoman! Everyone knows we've been dating since me and Talia broke up! EM: Oh, yeah... everyone knows that... duh... heh... wait, can you say that again? BANE: So, I kidnapped all your loved ones! to cage full of random strangers who EM and Flash have never met in their lives EM AND FLASH: crying Oh, no, not those random strangers we've never met in our lives! EM: We love them so! FLASH: YOU MONSTER! YOU DISGUST ME! YOU PIECE OF--- knocked unconscious by Bane EM: Thank you! BANE: Now your turn! EM: My turn for what? Suddenly, Wonder Woman (of all people) comes crashing through the wall. WONDER WOMAN: Bane, let those two people who always annoy/irritate/hit on me go! Wait... why do I want to save them again? BANE: How did you find my secret lair? WONDER WOMAN: That big shiny sign outside with an arrow pointing to the Batcave saying "BANE'S SECRET LAIR". BANE: Stupid sign! I told e'm it was too flashy... but did they listen? NOOOOO! Wonder Woman then grabbed Bane, frickin' judo threw him into the sun, and he was never seen again. WONDER WOMAN: Let's roll! EM and Flash and escapes the lair as it explodes for no reason at all FLASH: up ROSEBUD! Huh, what happened? knocked unconscious by Wonder Woman EM: Thank you! also K.O.'d by Wonder Woman THE END! Category:Blog posts Category:DCMF Buddies (YAAAY!) Episodes